Bad Boys Get Punished
by Aki Natsuko
Summary: When Trunks and Goten get Vegeta pissed off at them there'll be nobody to save them other than Bra, but she must obviously get something in exchange for that, and what better job for the "little brats" than to be servants to her and Pan.


**Bad Boys get Punished**

**Chapter 1: "We were just trying to make Vegeta happy"**

**by: Aki Natsuko**

a/n: this fanfic might end up being a lemon although I doubt it because I'm not good at them. This is a Goten/Bra and Trunks/Pan sort of thing so if you feel offended or dislike the idea of those couples you shouldn't read this.

disclaimer: dragon ball z/gt belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei animation, Funimation, bla, bla ,bla and I don't get any profit from doing this.

***

It was another beautiful day at Capsule Corps. The birds were chirping and Vegeta was... chasing Trunks and Goten?! 

"Oh crap!" screamed Trunks as a pink haired Vegeta approached both him and Goten from behind.

"You cannot escape me!" growled Vegeta as he turned SSJ 2.

When both Trunks and Goten saw him their faces turned pale. Goten could think of only one way to escape the very pissed off Vegeta.

"Trunks! Fusion!" cried Goten as he already knew his end was soon to come. Trunks nodded and they fused faster than ever before. Making Vegeta smirk.

"Cowards!" he yelled at them.

Gotenks replied in his kinda weird tone of voice (as always) "We're not cowards! We're smart enough to know we should run!"

After being half a day running all over Capsule Corps Gotenks was starting to get weak, but it seemed as if Vegeta was as good as new. His power level was still increasing enormously. Then Gotenks defused and Trunks got the most marvelous idea ever.

"Bra, imoto-chan!" he screamed louder than ever. A few seconds later he was joined by a freaked out Goten. Soon it was two little "cowards" pleading for the help of one young girl that could tame even the strongest warrior.

***

"Eh?" questioned a puzzled Bra to herself.

"What's wrong Bra-chan?" asked her dark haired friend Pan.

"I can feel oniichan is in big trouble" she told her friend.

"Want me to check how are things at Capsule Corps?" asked a deeply concerned Pan.

"Let's go together because I'm afraid it might be otousan causing all of this as always"

"Well then what are we waiting for"

And so the two young females flew off towards Capsule Corps. But will they make it on time to save the two "cowards" from the pissed off Vegeta?

***

"Where the heck is that girl?!" Goten cried out as he could sense Vegeta only a few inches away.

"Willing for the help of a girl? You should be more than ashamed of yourselves" mocked the self righteous Vegeta.

Just when Vegeta was about to grab Goten by its legs he felt two female ki's that he knew pretty well. Soon two young girls came into view.

"Otousan! Stop it, right now!" screamed Bra as she landed a few feets away from Vegeta.

"But Princess..." complained Vegeta.

"No complaining otousan! Come down here right this minute or I'll tell okaasan about your behavior today" 

"But..." Vegeta was cut off by an angry Bulma the Second.

"I meant that otousan!" 

"All right" was all Vegeta could say for if he hadn't surrendered he would've gotten into big trouble with his mate.

Bra could only sigh at the sight of her father looking so disappointed to be taking orders from someone who should be obeying him. In any case she had to think of a proper punishment for the two "little brats" that had gotten her daddy angry. Well she did have something suitable in mind but it might be too hard for them, oh heck they had gotten her most precious person angry at her, even if he didn't seem to show it off, so she shouldn't go easy on them.

"Okay boys... because you were the reason my daddy will be angry at me for a few days..." Bra told them in a cold tone of voice making both saiyajins gulp in fear. 

"You will be my servants for two days and thou shall do anything that I please" she finished her statement.

"No fair B-chan" complained Goten

Bra's response to such complaining was a death glare that Goten was sure never to forget.

"Okay, I can do that" said Goten while scratching his head the same way he always did whenever he got nervous.

"Yeah, sure. I bet you can't even handle it for a minute" retorted Bra with a little sarcasm.

"I bet that I can be a better servant than your brother" Goten assured the self confident Bra.

Bra rolled her eyes and all of a sudden she remembered that her friend was still there. //This should be fun\\ she thought to herself. 

"Well then Trunks should be Pan-chan's servant and you will be mine" Bra told Goten in a flirtatious tone of voice that didn't go unnoticed by Trunks.

"Bra-chan, don't you think you're over doing things a bit?" complained a slightly concerned Trunks.

"Be quiet! Besides it serves both of you right for getting my dearest otousan pissed you worthless third class warriors." she empathized rather angry at her brother.

"Anyway what did you do to Vegeta-san?" asked a very curious Pan.

"Well..." both Goten and Trunks said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"We just tried to make Vegeta-san happy ..."Goten started while trailed off by Trunks

"by dying his hair shocking pink"

"No wonder he didn't want to lower his power level" stated Pan.

"You bakas! You were supposed to have fun making people happy not pissing them off!" scolded Bra.

"I think we should put them under a much more severe punishment" suggested Pan.

"Any ideas?" asked Bra

"Well... since Bulma-san is taking Vegeta-san on vacations for a week we could stay here and they could be our servants for until they come back home. I mean you can't show all of your abilities in two days" commented Pan trying to sound innocent as always.

Bra raised her eyebrow and noticed what was Pan trying to pull off this time so she agreed that it should be a week at Capsule Corps... only them.

"Well boys, do you agree?" asked Bra

"Sure" answered Goten with out hesitating

"Okay, I guess." said a completely defeated Trunks.

"Then it's settled, you guys come here tomorrow morning and we'll stay here for one week" stated Bra knowing this was going to be interesting.

***

**Next Time on Bad Boys Get Punished**

**Chapter 2: "Shopping Spree"**

"I bet a hundred dollars you bleed when you see her dressed on the clothes she's just picked" pointed out Trunks.

"You mean you bleed when you see her dressed that way?" Goten asked a little concerned about his friend.

"No but the person's who help her out do so" stated Trunks.

"Oh well it's not as if I've never seen her dressed that way" commented Goten.

"I'm telling you, you'll bleed big time" warned Trunks.

"Yeah, sure. Me bleed for a little girl... no way" Goten stated as he made his way towards Bra.

//Suit yourself but I know I'll win\\ thought Trunks.

***

Okay so this is my first fanfic so bare with me. I hope you liked it. Send any comments, questions or flames to aki_natsuko@hotmail.com 


End file.
